This invention relates to jet engines, and more particularly, to the control of operating points of the jet engine fan for controlling surges.
There is a need in the field of jet engines to be able to regulate and control the operating point of the jet engine fan to avoid surge. One important value of this control is that of safety. A jet engine may experience a loss in performance during engine surge which could result in a crash. Also, such control improves the reliability of the jet engine.
The present invention provides the above need by offering a system of continuous monitoring of the fan pressures in two locations and regulating certain parameters in accordance with a comparison of these pressures with a predetermined level.